


A hunters pups: Schoolyard Scuffle

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A hunters pups [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Other, Slurs, a hunters pups, a hunters pups fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: John is once more called to a school to collect his boys, only this time it's not Sam who's causing trouble. It's Dean.





	A hunters pups: Schoolyard Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I started working on this thing like weeks ago and then just never got around to finishing it because I was swamped with my other fic's. It's finally done though, so here it is yet another installment of the hunter's pups series. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it. If you do please leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> P.S. I know spacing and what not is messed up, not my fault AO3 is being a bit of a dick right now with changing formats. I'm working on it. ><

John wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he got the phone call to come to pick up the boys, but it wasn’t this. Of all the scenario’s running through his head, John had figured it would have been his youngest causing the trouble. Still even as he half-heartedly listened to the irate woman go on about what Dean had done, he leveraged an irritated scowl at his son. Dean was older, he knew better. A flitting gaze towards his youngest found that the boy who was presently hiding behind his big brother had been crying. Whether or not that was because of the incident or because he was afraid of Dean getting into trouble John didn’t know.   
“Mr. Winchester.”   
Turning his attention back to the woman who was scowling at him, more than likely because she assumed he hadn’t been listening. She wouldn’t be wrong there, John nodded. “I understand.”   
“Do you?” She rounded on him. “Your son caused-”   
John held up his hand to the woman, he knew it was wrong to stereotype the woman. Still, John found himself disregarding her temper when it came to his two sons. The only reason she was in such an uproar was that Dean was an Alpha, no doubt she felt that it was her job to put the boy in his place. Never mind that she was a Beta and didn’t stand a hell’s chance of doing that.  “I can take it from here, thank you Mrs.” His gaze traveled down to the woman’s nametag. “Mrs. callou, I’ll make sure Dean knows just how badly his actions have consequences.”

He sent a disapproving glare to his son. To his credit Dean didn’t even flinch, his own Alpha rising enough to glare back at him. Shaking his head John grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and started hauling the boy out of office, all the while calling out. “Come on Sammy.”  
His youngest came to jog on his other side, a smaller hand seeking out his own. John was far more gentle with Sam than he was Dean. Not only for the fact that he was irritated with Dean at the moment, then because he knew the boy was distraught by all the fighting going on around him. Sam had yet to present, but John would bet every weapon he owned that his youngest was an Omega. What with the way Sam hid behind him and Dean when he was upset, silently seeking refuge from a threat. Knowing instinctively that the Alpha’s of his family would protect him, it was this notion that had John asking in a firm voice.   
“What happened?”   
Neither boy answered him even as he came to a stop before the Chevy Impala, refusing to allow the boys entry until they told him what had transpired at the school. Releasing his oldest, John stood before the boys with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam ducked his head from his father, glancing periodically towards his older brother. John’s eyes narrowed even as he glanced towards Dean to see what the boy would do. Dean was standing defiantly, not something new to their new family dynamic. The boy was still new to being an Alpha and it would take time to settle into his newfound role. Right now his hormones were going nuts and posturing was a daily occurrence. John let the majority of it go, only putting Dean in his place when the kid really did something to warrant it. Like now.

Letting out a low growl, John waited to see if Dean would back down. The boy seemed to fluctuate between wanting to growl back and wanting to duck his head, ultimately Dean growled back at him. The boys biting words came out in a rush.  
“I was doing what you would’ve done!”   
“I wouldn’t have broken a kids nose Dean.”   
Dean growled. “You would have!”   
Shaking his head at the childish response John was about to read his oldest the riot act when Sam stepped in, though not nearly as forceful in his approach as his brother was.

“It’s my fault.”  
Dean’s head whipped around so fast, John was surprised he didn’t hear the boy's neck crack. “It’s not your fault Sammy, that asshole deserved it.”   
Groaning when he heard his son cursing up a storm once more, John silently reminded himself that meeting other hunters wasn’t a good way to ensure his sons didn’t pick up some colorful language. “Dean you’ll watch your mouth.”   
Dean scowled back at him, a rumbling growl forming in his chest before he snapped back. “He called Sammy a bitch.”   
John frowned at his oldest, though it wasn’t for the reason his boy was probably thinking. “What did you say?”   
Either not aware that his father was displeased upon hearing what another kid called his youngest or just too upset by the whole ordeal Dean growled back. “You don’t care! If you did you wouldn’t be angry.”

“Dean Winchester you watch your mouth! I’ll put you on your back in this godforsaken parking lot, now tell me what happened.”  
Dean bared his teeth, prepared to stick this out to the end. John was likewise prepared for the long haul, neither of them had thought to account for Sam.   
“Please don’t.” Sam tugged on his brother's arm despite Dean growling at their father. Continuing to tug on his brother's arm in an attempt to pull his brother's attention away from their father. Dean didn’t lash out at him, but he also didn’t listen.   
Seeing that things were only going to escalate with his oldest, John decided it was best to remove what could become a problem before it became one. Sam could easily get caught in any scuffle between them, with that in mind John interjected his son’s growling.  “Go sit in the car, Sam.”   
The smaller boy looked up to his father. “B-But dad-”   
Shaking his head John pointed. “Go on now, I need to have a talk with your brother.”

Sam’s hand fell from his brother's arm, even as he gave confused glances between the two important figures in his life. He knew what that meant, he wasn’t stupid when his dad meant ‘talk’ he really meant ‘I’m going to throttle your brother’.

“You can’t just brush him aside.” Dean spat.

“Dean.” The man’s voice grew sharper. “I don’t want to tell you again, you will mind your tone with me.”

“Or what?!”

Sam gave a startled scream when his father was forced to slam his brother to the ground when Dean lunged at him. The larger man’s own growl was far more intimidating than the ones his brother could make. Holding tightly to himself, Sam shuddered a few feet from where his father was pinning his brother to the pavement.

“I won’t ask you again.” John grit out even as he held the boy by the back of the neck, forcing Dean to stay pressed against the pavement. “Now either you tell me what happened or I will drag your butt back to the motel room and deal with you there.”

Dean turned his head and snapped at his father, but couldn’t manage to actually reach him. John was smart enough to keep his flesh away from his son’s mouth.  Dean threw out his most impressive growl, it sputtered out before it could truly blossom due to his father's ability to hold him down. From the corner of his eye, Dean caught sight of his younger brother. Sam was standing off to the side, arms wrapped around himself as he stared wide-eyed at the pair of them. The bruises that their father hadn’t noticed were easy to see when you were looking. The small noise that reached his ears, the noise Sammy had made in the gym. The noise had Dean fighting against his father in a different manner, no longer trying to retaliate against the older Alpha but rather trying to escape to get to his brother.

“It’s okay Sammy.”

John frowned down at his oldest when his behavior changed from all-out aggression to that of an Alpha trying to soothe a packmate, his gaze flitting over towards where he’d last seen Sam. The boy was curled in on himself, a small whining sound leaving the boys throat. His eyes caught sight of something he hadn’t noticed before, small scrapes on his youngest, blooming bruises marring his flesh that had previously been hidden by his shirt. John’s hand loosened

immediately as he pushed himself up a hair.

“Sam?”

The smaller boy whined once more which saw Dean pushing against his father’s bulkier frame in a desperation to reach his brother. John sat back in surprise once he let Dean go, his oldest easily wrapped his youngest up in his arms. Cradling the younger boy, letting out reassuring rumbled from in his chest. They were amateurish sounds, proof that Dean was new to this. Still, they seemed to work just as well as if John was doing it himself. Sam curled his arms around his brother, snuggling his face into the other boy's shirt in an effort to hide from the rest of the world. Dean looked up when he caught sight of movement, he glowered back at his father baring his teeth.  
John couldn’t help but blow out a long stream of air. “Son, I know you mean well. I know that whatever scuffle your brother got into had you wired and all, bu-”

“The boy called Sammy a bitch.”

Shaking his head as the boy repeated himself John muttered. “That’s not a reason to hi-”

“He said that’s what Omega’s are...Nothing but a.” Dean glanced down, a deep frown marring his appearance before he covered his younger brothers ears. “He said they were whores who were supposed to take a knot and like it.”

John sucked in a breath, the negative stereotype that still loomed over the fairer sex was appalling to many in this day and age. Still, some conservative families held to long-held beliefs. That Omega’s were nothing more than property, creatures, used at an Alpha’s leisure for pleasure or to produce pups. “That’s why you hit him.” Glancing down at youngest who was still wrapped up in his older brothers arms John had to point out. “Your brother hasn’t presented yet.” The snort had John sighing, he had to agree with Dean. They were pretty sure about how he would present, still, there was always a chance John reasoned. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Dean huffed, looking away. Rolling his eyes at the boy's inability to think clearly on the subject at hand simply because he was too angry too. John got himself back to his feet. He observed his two sons a moment, Dean was still cocooning Sam against his larger form likewise, Sam was huddled into his brother seeking protection. Knowing that this wasn’t the place to get into this kind of conversation John gently ushered his kids towards the Impala.

“Alright, let's get back to the motel...We can have a nice long talk back there.”

Dean gave him a skeptical look but didn’t argue. John was eternally grateful for that small mercy. Sam was silent the whole ride home, clinging to his brother like a limpet instead of talking a mile a minute like usual. John knew that whatever he could think up to say to his boys, it wouldn’t undo what Sammy had heard that day. If his son really was an Omega, they’d have a long road ahead of them. John wasn’t about to see his son held back simply because the idiots around them thought he wasn’t capable enough to do anything but be a means for Alpha’s to relieve stress. John knew better than that.   
  
*******   
  
John allowed his sons to enter the motel, firmly locking the door behind himself before twisting about to see where his boys had wandered to. It wasn’t a large room, but it also wasn’t the smallest they’d ever had to cram themselves into. John sighed when he caught sight of his boys, Dean was already on the bed the two brothers shared, Sam tucked in tightly against him. If he didn’t know better, John would have thought that Dean was protecting his own pup. In hindsight John had to recognize that Dean had done a lot of the caretaking when it came to Sam, swallowing stiffly John ignored the glare his oldest was sending him. Treating the younger Alpha as if he was in a territorial mood, John took a seat at the nearby table simply staring at the pair quietly a moment.   
“Alright, I have some questions.”   
Dean snorted which John had to steadfastly ignore if he wanted to get somewhere, gritting his teeth a bit John asked. “Did you see what happened or did Sam tell you?”

Dean’s eyes pinched together. “Are you saying he’s a liar?” The growl in the teen's voice had John’s own Alpha surging to the surface.

John forced his own instincts aside, this was his pup and despite him being an unruly little shit at the moment Dean was only acting this way because his brother was threatened. “No, I just want to know what happened.”

Dean glared back at him silently for a time. “I was there.”

“And you hit the other boy when he was rough with Sam.” Dean nodded. “I’m assuming you weren’t right there given how he’s got some bruises.” There was no way Dean would have stood idly by while his brother was being harassed.

“No.” Dean agreed in a sullen way. “I was across the gym.”

“But you saw and intervened.”

“Yeah.”

“By breaking the kid's nose.” John couldn’t completely take the amusement out of his own voice now that he had a better picture of what had happened.

Dean smirked. “Yeah.

Looking towards his youngest who had gone still against his brother, John frowned. “Did he hear what the boy said?”

Dean glanced down, Sam’s eyes were shut and the Omega was breathing slowly. Asleep, more likely from the stress of it all. “Yeah.” It was a bare whisper.

John grit his teeth, he’d done his best to shield Sam from such things once it started to become apparent that the boy might present as an Omega. All that work went down the drain because some little shit at their school was on a high horse about having a knot.

“I-I don’t think he understood at first.”

“What?” John frowned, how could Sam not have understood.

Dean sighed. “People call each others bitches all the time dad.” He gave him an irritated look as if he had to explain it to him. “No one freaks out about it, but he wasn’t saying it like that.”

“He was saying it as a slur.”

Dean nodded. “Then he started with the whore stuff...Things got worse.”

Shaking his head John wondered how a kid's parents could pass such outdated beliefs onto their children, it wouldn’t serve them well. An Alpha would likely go without a mate with that type of mindset, no matter what their family might say Omega’s weren’t weak and they wouldn’t take being abused simply because it was coming from an Alpha.  “But Sam figured it out.”

“Well yeah, the assho-”

“Dean.” John gave the boy a look, his tone a warning enough.

Huffing Dean tried again. “He made it clear, everyone knew what he meant.” The teen’s sour tone just had John sighing.

“Did your brother say anything?” John was curious to know whether or not Sam had tried to defend himself, lord knew both of his boys had enough training to be able to take down their peers. That didn’t mean, however, that Sam was willing to use that training against someone else, least of all an Alpha. His youngest had a history of either walking away or holding off whoever was causing trouble long enough until his brother got there to take care of things. John didn’t begrudge Sam that, it was far more than most people did, at least his boy knew not to engage in a fight unless he knew he could win.

Dean glanced down to Sam who was curled up against him, he was the epitome of serene at the moment. One wouldn’t know just by looking at him that the teen had been frantic only an hour ago, heart pounding wildly as he let out small noises meant to attract an Alpha’s protection. Dean’s fingers clenched into the bedspread beneath himself. He didn’t like the noises Sam made when he was frightened, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, made his teeth grind with the urge to bite down on something.

“Dean.”

His head jerked upright to stare back at his father, blinking a few times to clear his head. “He wouldn’t look at me.” He admitted softly. “He-He was embarrassed I think or ashamed...I don’t know, a lot of the kids have already assumed he’s an Omega.”

John hummed. “You disagree?”

Dean shrugged. “I-I don’t know...I mean the stupid textbooks seem to say so.”

John snorted. “You’ve actually been using one?” The glare he got in return from his oldest had John chuckling. “Alright, what did you learn then?”

Huffing Dean muttered out coarsely. “I didn’t just read the fucking textbook dad, I-I’ve talked with Sammy about it cause he’s been curious and nervous. I’m pretty sure he is one, but I didn’t say as much.”

John was surprised to hear that, not so much that Dean agreed in the assessment that his younger brother was an Omega as so much the fact that Dean didn’t say anything to Sam about his opinion on the matter. “Alright, say Sam is an Omega, is that going to change anything?”

Dean snorted. “He’ll have heats and be more bitchy.”

John sighed. “Dean.” The boy's name was drawn out as if the man wasn’t quite sure how to rebuke the kid for what he’d just said. Dean smirked back at him, the epitome of a mischevious teenager.

“Sammy will just be...Sammy.” Dean shrugged.

John wasn’t sure exactly how to counteract his son’s easy-going attitude about one of the biggest developments in his brother's life but chose not to push the issue. “I’ll deal with the school and the kid's parents, I doubt anyone here is going to kick up a fuss once they hear what the brat said.”

“Good.” Dean let slip a bit of a growl in his tone.

“You gotta keep a lid on it though, I don’t care if you defend your brother.” He quickly tacked on before the younger Alpha could get in a mood once more. “Just try to be a bit more stealthy about it.” John urged him.

Dean snorted. “I’ll deck whoever gets near him.”

Sighing once more John muttered. “You can’t just do that.”

“I can.”

John glowered back at his son. “Not if you want Sam to have any sort of life you can’t. I understand the urge to keep him locked up safe and tight in this room Dean, but we can’t do that. If he really is an Omega he’s going to need exposure to the outside world.”  
Dean was about to comment on exactly how he felt about that when his father interjected. “You’ve seen the results of what happens when an Omega is forced to under their Alpha’s thumb.”

Dean’s mouth shut with a dull clack of teeth, he had seen that. Omega’s were naturally more docile than their Alpha counterparts. That said, they also were little balls of fury when crossed, they weren’t meant to be shoved into a corner no matter what some of the population thought. While traveling they’d seen first hand some of the abuse that Omega’s endured under the guise of a doting Alpha and in some cases, it wasn’t hidden, there was a good part of the states that simply believed that an Omega was to be kept at home safe in their nest. His father had been quick to get them away from such an environment while simultaneously giving the Alpha who was responsible for any untoward behavior a lesson in respect.

“I know.”

John gave a nod. “Then you know that if Sam is an Omega we can’t just hide him away.”

Dean sighed. “Sounded like a good plan.”

John chuckled at the forlorn tone of voice his oldest was using. “I’m sure it did and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it a time or two with you boys.”

Dean nodded his head, unsure how to react to that admission. He knew there were times when they were younger when his father had locked them up tight into whatever hotel/motel they were staying in.  Just like he could remember vividly spending time in parks and woods as a means to let off restless energy, so he knew that no matter what his father thought he hadn’t kept them cooped up. Staring down at his brother's brown mop covered head Dean sighed. “But I can punch whoever hurts him?”

John smirked. “Off the record, yes. In front of anyone else I’m ripping you a new one.”

Dean glanced up a smirk on his face. “Deal.”

Shaking his head John leaned back in the stiff chair and with a groan muttered. “God, how are we going to explain this to your brother?”

Dean thought about the question a moment, he knew it wasn’t strictly posed towards him but he spent a lot of time with Sam. He knew his brother quite well and understood at least in part how his younger brother looked at the world.  “We could just tell him the truth.”

John raised a brow. “Oh? What’s that?”

“That the guy was a douche.”

John laughed at his son’s straightforward remark. “I think we can come up with something a bit better than that.”

“It’s true.” Dean muttered.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t, but I don’t think your brother is going to take an answer like that as enough reasoning for what all happened.”

With a half-hearted shrug, Dean allowed himself to relax on the bed, his hand coming up to stroke the brown mop of hair on his brothers head. He smiled faintly when Sam snuggled into him, making a soft little trill of noise that spoke of his contentment.  
John watched from the side as Dean continued to stroke his brothers head, gaining more little trills out of the younger boy. Shaking his head John couldn’t help but wonder if it might be time for them to move on, there was nothing keeping them here, they’d only stayed as long as they had because he hadn’t found another case to chase after. Seeing his two boys curled up on a bed together, threats of expulsion leveled at Dean for protecting his younger brother and the possibility of Sam presenting as an Omega...John sighed gaining his oldest sons attention, smirking John asked. “How does a visit with Bobby sound?”   



End file.
